


Insecurity

by InsaneWeasel



Series: Tucker Boner's Relationship with Lord Mianite [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite RPF
Genre: M/M, Miacho - Freeform, Obsession, Request to Add More, Rough Sex (Mention), haha one time fic my ass, season 1 alternative, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel
Summary: Tucker feels insecure about many things, his relationship with Mianite is just one of them, and it's the biggest one yet.
Relationships: Tucker Boner/Lord Mianite
Series: Tucker Boner's Relationship with Lord Mianite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Insecurity

His low grunts and heavy breathing filled the room. He always felt as if he was teetering over the edge. Fingers grasping the god’s biceps. Head tilted back and eyes facing skyward. This time was a little rougher than normal and Tucker could count on both hands the places he’d be bruised.

His lips—but god it was worth it. Mianite didn’t kiss him much, so when he did, Tucker didn’t complain about the technique.

His neck. Hot and heavy kissing slipped to his neck, a harsh bite as the lord leaned into him. Desperate. Teeth on flesh.

His back. The god pushed him against the ground too hard. His movements frenzied, the white glowing eyes crackled with lightning.

His thighs. Mianite’s fingers had dug in tightly as he kissed the inside of Tucker’s thigh, the god’s eyes looking up to meet his.

His wrists—again Mianite was a bitch to them, Tucker couldn’t help but wince every sword battle after the first time with the god, and every subsequent time it grew worse. His bones never resetting properly before the next time he delved into this endeavor.

His arms—the god gripping him tightly as he pushed in, stilling Tucker from his earlier ministrations on the god.

His hips, hand-print bruises digging in as he fucked Tucker, almost furiously.

And finally his heart, because it must be bruised. Slamming against his ribcage time and time again, before and after and during. Tucker had never felt so much  _ want _ than he did with the god in these moments. As fulfilled as he felt when he left, he was also left so desperately  _ wanting _ .

Tucker gasped, eyelids fluttering before he leaned forward against the god. He had reached orgasm a long time ago, but in the subsequent time he had nearly felt a dry one over-take him, it was nearly as painful as it was pleasureful.

“My lord,” Tucker begged.

The god was close. He kissed Tucker again, deep and hard, as if he was afraid he’d never get the pleasure of doing so again. Tucker felt an air of finality hit him as the god let out one last heavy breath, perfect hair unbothered by the same sweat and humidity touching Tucker’s. And it was done. The god pulled out and Tucker collapsed backwards, feeling his heart beat slowing to a comfortable rhythm.

Tucker sighed, mostly content. He felt the gods hands tracing over the bruises, fingertips brushing the inside of his arms. Mianite pulled him up into a kiss, cupping the back of Tucker’s head as he gave a surprised “hmph” as the god held him in an unusually gentle embrace.

It was too weird not to comment on. “My lord—” Tucker said against his god’s lips. He had to break this kiss off. As much as he wanted to lay with his god in the temple and just…admire him. A sensual gentle evening where he felt for once he had his god’s full attention—it was unrealistic. “Is this about the fight with Dianite coming up—scared we’re all going to get obliterated because Tom fucks us over?”

Mianite chuckled. He set Tucker down on the edge of the god’s throne, replacing his clothes and tying his toga neatly on his body again. “Humor me, Tucker—what do you think will happen?” the god said slowly, blinking languidly like a cat.

“Tom will fuck us over,” Tucker said easily. He had no trust for his friend, despite Jordan’s small assurance Tom did seem willing to help them, despite his regular attempts to fight the ill goddess.

“And then.”

Tucker looked at his god. It was an odd place to be, on his god’s throne with his god standing idly a few feet back, arms crossed over his chest, tall form gallant and beautiful—but strangely, off.

“I don’t know—whether Tom does or doesn’t—Dianite has to die and then Ianite I guess comes back and all is well,” Tucker said with a shrug. He didn’t know what more to expect.

“I see,” Mianite didn’t seem all to pleased with his answer. “Goodbye, Tucker—”

“Wait,” Tucker interrupted the god. He could almost feel the lightning strike smiting him for such a rude thing—but he couldn’t help it.

“What is going to happen? Why does this feel like…” Tucker left it off. Maybe he was imagining this. Sonja, the only one who knew about his affair with the god, had told him it wasn’t healthy. He was clinging to the affair too much. It was physically and emotionally hurting him. She urged him to seek some sort of hobby, a distraction from his own god.

Tucker couldn’t help but feel she was just…blinded. She had changed to the Shadows, he couldn’t pretend to not have noticed. Yet a small part of him thinks Sonja only really turned away from Mianite when she discovered Tucker’s affair with him. She disapproved so much. She lost faith in the god.

Mianite bowed his head for one solemn moment. “It is a final goodbye.”

“What do you mean? Where are we going? Am I going to die!” Tucker couldn’t help, but feel like the god was just staring at him like in mourning already.

“No,” Mianite said, and he closed the space between them for a moment, cupping his face. The god looked pained. He kissed Tucker softly. “But I almost wish that was the case.”

“What…” Tucker said. The god didn’t take back his words, but he did wince. As if it was a small slip up to voice.

“I feel  _ that  _ fate,” Mianite said carefully, backing away from Tucker, “would have been kinder—to the both of us.”

“My lord,” Tucker said, but he had no more words. Did his god just say ‘it’d be better right now if you died, but whatever, that’s not happening.’ What the fuck did Tucker even do to upset him? What went wrong? What even happened between them? What does he mean kinder for the both of them? Tucker would be fucking dead.

But anymore bubbling thoughts would go unanswered. The crack of thunder—the god had left.

…

Tucker got his answer.

Tom had come through, thank the gods. He turned a blind-eye to the rest of the events, anxiously awaiting being sent back. He had questions gods damn him and he wanted answers. What the fuck did Mianite even mean? They fucked and then the god just tells him he should die?!

“Will we lose all our shit?” Tucker had said, predicting ‘yes’ as he tossed out diamond swords.

“No,” Ianite said, and Tucker halted—gods what a waste now. Jordan was staring off in the direction the slain Captain Capsize had been in and Sonja was looking into the void. Tom was sniffling in the corner for whatever reason.

“Should we jump now?” Sonja said.

“It’d be best if you jump together,” Ianite urged.

Jordan sighed and resolutely stood at the edge, casting a look over his shoulder. “Tom?”

“Coming,” the zombie gruffly said. He looked…puffy eyed and upset—what had happened to him?

Tucker stood at the edge, thinking about going home, eating some goddamn sweets and then writing a long prayer complaining about whatever the god left him with, because as far as he was concerned right now—smite him to fucking hell, fucking him like it was their last fuck and then saying “sure wish you just died” was not going to sit well with him.

“Good luck, heroes,” Ianite said and Tucker wanted to ask ‘what?’ but Jordan was already bracing to jump. He followed suit and on a silent count of three—the four looked at each other and jumped.

And Tucker got his answer.

When he woke up on Trinity Island. No Mianite.

And being thrown into a godless afterlife almost immediately.

And then being thrown into the void all of a sudden, the familiar faces of Tom, Sonja and Jordan looking at him.

Then Ruxomar. And Tucker—Tucker had Mianite, but he wasn’t the right one. But he realized then what his answer was.

Mianite had known Tucker wasn’t coming back—and since the afterlife apparently fucking existed, the god had considered killing him to keep him in their world and now Tucker was just never going to see him again and instead had to live in this new world, with these gods he never met and it was all fine and dandy.

“Gods I wish he killed me,” Tucker snapped. “Or been a bit more fucking clear. What is with the gods and being cryptic?”

Andor, who had no idea what he meant paused the tour and said: “Are you okay, Mr. Boner?”

And Tucker, who had got his answer clenched his fingers into a tight fist. “Yup—better than ever. In fact—I’m going to be the best damn Mianitee ever. Show him. I’ll see him again. This time he’ll ride my fucking dick. That’s what fucking cryptic ass fucking gods get. Fucking ass—motherfucking—FUCK!” Tucker screamed.

Tom stopped mid-theft to look over at him. “What the fuck are you on about?” he questioned. Jordan—who had been pretending he also wasn’t stealing—looked over at well, raising an eyebrow.

Sonja knew far too perfectly damn well what he just meant and she threw down a rock against the pavement. “Tucker  _ has _ an  _ unhealthy _ obsession.”

Tucker got his gods damned answer. And he was going to send an answer of his own. Across the universes. He didn’t need Mianite. He could be the best Mianitee anywhere. He didn’t need to suck god dick for goods and rewards. He didn’t need his validation from fucking his god. He was fine. It was all fine.

His god didn’t consider killing him to be able to fuck him until the end of time and Tucker didn’t even think about that for half a minute as if that was even acceptable, because what other reason had Mianite suggested killing him.

No, Tucker was perfectly fine. And he was going to prove it.

“I’m going to show him. I’ll show you—I’ll show all of you,” Tucker gestured at them all. Jordan just shrugged helplessly at Tom who stuck his tongue out. Tom looked to Tucker bemused.

“Bet I beat you in purge, dipshit.”

Sonja sighed. She turned to Andor. “Do you offer therapy here, because he reeeaaally needs it.”

“What?” Andor said—more confused than ever.

Tucker had his own answer for the gods. And nothing would stop him from proving them wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell, because I wrote two Miacho fics with Tucker getting fucked in both. I can see ii_Jeriicho_ii himself killing me. 
> 
> As a reminder--this is fictional, does not intend to imply or say anything about real life people, and references the personas in the show Mianite. I don't condone unhealthy relationships. Or fucking gods. Gods are bastards. This also is a reminder, that this means nothing towards any real life relationships or sexuality.


End file.
